


Deliver Him From Evil

by Caedmon



Series: In an hour or less: Olicity in a jiffy! [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x20 morning after, Angst, F/M, Felicity POV, Flash Fic, I'm so sorry, Nanda Parbat, Olicity Flash Fic, Protective Felicity Smoak, i'll do better next time, olicity - Freeform, promise!, that time Felicity poisoned Oliver to try to get him away from Ra's al Ghul, this was not my best effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Felicity took a deep breath, gathering her courage. She picked up the wine container and swirled it, hoping that she was stirring the contents enough. She went to Oliver, smiling and prayed he wouldn't notice something was off about her. They kissed, and she prayed this would work. He smiled and she prayed she wouldn't hurt him. They toasted and he fell to the ground. She prayed that he'd forgive her, but more than anything she prayed that he'd be safe.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Super-short one-shot written for the Olicity Flash Fic drive on tumblr! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Him From Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but the mistakes because I have no beta. And this is a flash fic, so oh my goodness I'm so sure there will be mistakes. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos keep the muse fat and happy!
> 
> clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

Felicity slipped the silk robe over her shoulders, relishing the feel against her skin for a moment and lamenting that it had to come from such a living hell. They'd found an oasis, though, in each other, even if only for a moment, and she smiled at the memory of their hands against each other, of kisses returned with abandon, of words of love finally admitted, accepted and returned. Ra's al Ghul could do many things, but he could never take the evening they had just shared away from them. It was precious, it was theirs, and it was forever. They loved each other, and even if it had come to fruition under duress, it had come to fruition and there was nothing that the Demon's Head could do to destroy their love. Let him try. Felicity believed that she and Oliver were stronger than that, stronger than him. 

He couldn't destroy their love - but he could separate them, and he could destroy Oliver. The thought terrified her, left her bereft.

Felicity looked across the room at Oliver silhouetted in the doors of the balcony. The coolness of the desert wind didn't seem to affect him and he gazed out onto the night. His shirt ruffled occasionally around the waist when the wind blew in, but he didn't seem to notice. He stood, stoic as always. Unflappable. Unmoving. Oliver was always so strong, and it was only a small number of people who saw him bend. Felicity knew that he was gathering his thoughts and his strength as he looked out into the night, preparing to become the unyielding pillar he had always been. 

She'd fought tears an untold number of times that evening, on what should have been the most joyous moment of her and Oliver's relationship to date, but she found herself fighting tears again as she looked at him, drinking him in, not knowing when she would get the chance to see him again - if ever. But for now - for now he was hers and she would do whatever she had to keep him. 

She shifted her foot subtly, not removing her eyes from him, unwilling to tear her gaze away just yet. She nudged her pants, then reached down to pull them up into her lap. She made a small show of pulling out her panties with one hand while the other covertly slipped the tiny vial she had secreted from the pocket. 

Felicity stood, slipping into the underwear and tying the silk robe around her waist, searching the room for what she needed before she approached him. She knew from long years of experience that when Oliver felt relatively safe, he went into autopilot. She knew all the signs. She really knew most everything about him, most of his mannerisms and quirks. He was in autopilot now, and if she was going to put her plan into motion, now was the time. 

She looked around the room quickly, searching out something she could talk him into eating or drinking, finding a jug of wine and two cups. Good. This will work. Her eyes shifted to Oliver, finding him unmoved, his jaw clenched in thought. Her jaw clenched at the sight. She had to stop this - she had to save him from what was coming. 

Felicity uncorked the wine and dumped the contents of the vial into it. It was clear and didn't have a smell, she had no idea about taste. She had no idea what this poison really was, how it worked, how much it would take to make him fall asleep, how long it would last, or if too much would kill him. One sip wouldn't hurt him, surely? 

She had to take that risk. The Demon was nipping at Oliver's soul, and she had to save him. She had to secret him away. 

Felicity took a deep breath, gathering her courage. She picked up the wine container and swirled it, hoping that she was stirring the contents enough. She went to Oliver, smiling and prayed he wouldn't notice something was off about her. They kissed, and she prayed this would work. He smiled and she prayed she wouldn't hurt him. They toasted and he fell to the ground. She prayed that he'd forgive her, but more than anything she prayed that he'd be safe. 

She was furious with herself, and she knew he'd be furious with her, but she'd had to do it. She'd had to poison the love of her life.

She had to hide him from the evil of the Demon's Head.


End file.
